Confesiones Nocturnas
by Lapson
Summary: Poco después del final del manga. Una reunión de los chicos termina con consecuencias inesperadas.


--

Notas del autor:

Normalmente no hago Oneshots, pero aquí tienen uno de una mis series favoritas de mi una de mis magakas favoritas: Wataru Yoshizumi. Este fanfic toma a lugar poco después del final del manga.

--

**Confesiones Nocturnas.**

--

Era la noche anterior al último día de clases en la escuela Morinomiya. Mañana vendrían las vacaciones por festividades, y los alumnos deberían dejar el internado. Muchos ya lo habían hecho, y la escuela se había visto más vacía durante aquel día. Miyuu había decidido salir a comprar regalos durante la tarde, y, como quería comprar los de Noel y Sasa, sólo le pidió a María que la acompañara. Ahora ambas regresaban del distrito comercial, un poco apuradas para alcanzar el horario de entrada permitido.

Llegaron cinco minutos atrasadas, lo que les valió una reprimenda por parte de una de las profesoras más antipáticas.

-Si hubiéramos entrado por la ventana, esto no hubiera pasado -dijo Miyuuu.

-No fue tan malo -dijo María, con una gota en la cabeza-. No creo tener las agallas para escabullirme de ese modo.

-¿No? Es muy fácil... seguramente Noel te contó que yo lo hacía todo el tiempo, cuando compartíamos pieza.

-Jaja, sí... al principio le inquietó mucho.

María invitó a Miyuu a su pieza (que compartía con Noel), y esta aceptó. Decidieron dejar los regalos en la pieza de Miyuuu, pues habían quedado de entregarlos al día siguiente, después de clases, cuando tocara despedirse por las vacaciones.

Allí se encontraron a Kanako, que envolvía un paquete con una envoltura de flores.

-¿Vienen de vuelta tan tarde? -les preguntó-. Seguramente vieron muchas cosas lindas... es una pena que no haya podido acompañarlas hoy.

-Sí, es una pena -dijo María-. ¿Que tal el dentista?

-Hoy hemos terminado el tratamiento. Tuve tiempo de sobra, así que pasé a comprar este regalo... me faltaba uno para mi hermano pequeño.

-Kanako, he invitado a Miyuu a mi pieza, ¿quieres venir también?

-Sí, con mucho gusto, ya estoy lista.

Las tres abandonaron la habitación, pero Miyuu pareció preocupada y se acercó al oído de María.

-Psst, ¿estará bien? ¿Y si Noel se quitó la peluca?

-No te preocupes, tenemos el acuerdo que seguirá de chica hasta que yo llegue por las noches. De todos modos entraré primero.

Recorrieron el pasillo, y al llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación, María se adelantó.

-¿Me esperan un momento? Quiero asegurarme que Noel esté presentable...

Kanako puso cara de duda.

-Es que... bueno... ya sabes cómo es Noel. Cuando estamos solas dice que la ropa le incomoda, y anda en cueros por la habitación. Es muy guarra.

Kanako sonrió, pero una gota apareció en su nuca. María entró a la habitación, Miyuu y Kanako se quedaron fuera, esperando.

-¿También lo hacía cuando vivía contigo? -preguntó Kanako.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Desnudarse...

Miyuu se sonrojó de golpe.

-Nooo... es decir, creo que sólo lo hace con su hermana.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que por fin había descubierto la razón del cambio de pieza.

Se formó un silencio. Desde que Kanako y Miyuu compartían habitación, nunca había salido el tema. Al principio, porque Kanako parecía incómoda ante la supuesta frialdad de Miyuu, pero incluso cuando se habían hecho amigas, el tema nunca había vuelto a salir.

Al fin, Kanako se rió.

-Disculpa, me pareció gracioso. "María, cómo tú eres su hermana, debes entender...". "Sí, Miyuu... entiendo que nadie quiere vivir con una desnudista".

Ahora Miyuu se rió con ganas. Kanako sólo había agregado la última frase a la discusión de esa noche.

-No, el motivo fue otro. Pero lo siento, Kanako, no puedo contártelo.

-Oh, está bien. Sólo es que tenía curiosidad desde aquella vez. No quería preguntarte la razón, pero ahora que estás de buenas con Noel, pensé que había dejado de importar.

Miyuu se quedó pensativa. ¿Había dejado de importar? ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto María?

Por fin se abrió la puerta.

-Noel no está en la pieza -dijo María, que lo había estado buscando (hasta debajo de la cama)-. Pasen, por favor.

Miyuu la miró interrogante, pero María sólo se encogió de hombros y le susurró al pasar.

-Ni idea. Pero, tendrá que llegar de chica, ¿no?.

Se sentaron en el suelo y María sacó unas bebidas. Comenzaron a charlar de buena gana, riendo de vez en cuando, cuando de pronto escucharon unos golpes en la ventana. María se levantó a ver y lanzó un gritito de sorpresa. Miyuu y Kanako se acercaron de prisa. Afuera estaba Sasa, que traía abrazado a un Noel vestido de chico. Ya era demasiado tarde para cerrar las cortinas, así que María abrió la ventana.

-Hola -dijo Sasa-. Lo siento, estábamos en mi pieza con algunos de los chicos del salón, cuando uno sacó una lata de cerveza y...

-¡¿Está borracho?! -preguntó Miyuu sorprendida.

-¡No! -exclamó Sasa-. Es decir, supongo que no puede ser eso... ¡Sólo le dio un sorbo!

María bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Es un tonto. No puede manejar nada de alcohol. Hasta un sorbo de vino lo deja así.

Kanako miró extrañada al par de chicos.

-¿Este es tu primo, no María?

Todos recordaron de pronto a Kanako, y parecieron asustados.

-Eh, sí, es mi primo. Es amigo de Sasa también, verás... estaba de visita y...

-Claro, es eso -dijo Sasa-. Lo traje hasta aquí porque... porque... dijeron que revisarían las habitaciones de los chicos, y no podía enviarlo a su casa en este estado. Lo traje para ver si se le pasaba un poco.

-Grasha Shasha -dijo Noel.

-De nada, estee...

-¡Tooru! -exclamó María, al ver que Sasa tenía dificultades para recordar el nombre de su supuesto primo.

Kanako la miró extrañada.

-Bueno, ¿no creen que deberíamos ayudarlos a entrar? -preguntó por fin Kanako, y pronto todos estuvieron enfrascados en esta maniobra. Costó mucho trabajo subir a Noel, y cuando este por fin estuvo adentro, se lanzó a abrazar a María, que había estado tirando de él.

-Maríaaa...

María sólo le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Sabes bien que no tienes ningún aguante -dijo María-. ¿Recuerdas cuando papá te dio un sorbo de champagne? Estuviste así toda la noche...

-Maríaaa... tú si que me conoces bien... Vine aquí a buscarte, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Sasa había dado un salto para entrar también a la habitación.

-Así que ahora abrazas a María.

Las tres chicas lo miraron extrañadas. Sasa se sonrojó.

-Es decir, antes se puso así conmigo. Fue bastante vergonzoso.

Sasa pensó que sería mejor omitir los comentarios de los chicos. "¿Primero Noel, luego María y ahora su primo? Que te pasa con la familia Minamino, Sasa. Jajaja".

-Sí, se pone bastante cariñoso -dijo María-. Será mejor que te acuestes, Tooru. Digo, un momento -agregó por Kanako.

-¡Sólo si te vienes conmigo! -exclamó Noel.

Ahora le tocó a María sonrojarse.

-Qué dices, idiota.

-Vamos, ya casi nunca me dejas -se quejó Noel, y el sonrojo fue generalizado. Sasa y Miyuu parecían algo incómodos. ¿Casi?. María empujó a Noel para apartarlo.

-Suelta, tonto -exclamó. Intentó señalarle a Kanako con la mirada a Noel, pero este no estaba en condiciones de entender. Siguió intentando abrazar a su hermana. Un puño le cayó sobre la cabeza. Sasa había avanzado a defender a María.

-Está bien que seas cariñoso con tu... erm, prima. Pero recuerda que puedes herir los sentimientos de alguien que está aquí -dijo señalando a Miyuu. También esperaba que Noel se fijara que Kanako estaba con ellos, pero eso no podía decirlo.

Noel soltó a María de golpe.

-Lo... lo siento. No pensé que... pero entonces Sasa... ¿Es cierto que todavía tienes sentimientos por mí?

Sasa se sonrojó y los pelos se le pusieron de punta.

-¡Ca-caya, idota! Yo me refería a...

Pero se interrumpió al ser abrazado por Noel.

-¡No, Sasa! Esto no puede ser... yo te quiero, pero como mejor amigo! Amigooo... hic!

Sasa se quedó helado. ¿Qué pensaría Kanako de esto? Pero María se adelantó.

-Sólo está bromeando -le dijo a Kanako con una especie de sonrisa. Lo mejor era dejar de inventar explicaciones raras e ir directo al mejor método: afirmar que lo que decía Noel eran incoherencias. La verdad, Kanako parecía más divertida que impactada.

Sasa se limitó a asentir.

-Es la última vez que te llevo a mi pieza, zopenco.

Noel miró hacia arriba a Sasa.

-¡Nooo! Son las únicas veces que puedo ir de hom... ¡AAAAAAHHH! -se interrumpió con un grito que sobresaltó a todos. Miyuu se había puesto al lado de ambos, y todos notaron el motivo del grito: Miyuu había extendido su mano para pellizcar a Noel.

-¡¿Te parece bien estar abrazando a todo el mundo (especialmente a MI PRIMO), cuando tu novia está aquí?! -dijo, con un tono calmado que ocultaba una furia interna. Noel se la quedó mirando con un par de lagrimones.

-¡Miyuuuuuuu! -exclamó y se abalanzó hacia ella, pero no llegó a abrazarla: Miyuu tomó el brazo de Noel y, con una movida de artes marciales, dio una vuelta y lanzó a Noel de espaldas sobre la alfombra. El resto quedó impresionadísimo. Knock Out.

-uu... la directora tenía razón... -dijo Noel desde el suelo, con los ojos en espiral. Sólo ahora había recordado la advertencia de la directora, la vez que se conocieron: Miyuu había entrenado lo suficiente cómo para que fuera una muy mala idea intentar pasarse de listo con ella.

-Ayúdame a subirlo a la cama -le dijo Miyuu a Sasa, y este se apresuró bastante a ir a ayudar. Ya todos sabían que hacer enfadar a Miyuu era una mala idea, pero no imaginaban que tan peligroso podía ser. Cogieron a Noel y lo tiraron sobre la cama.

-Le prepararé un café -dijo María, y fue a calentar agua.

Miyuu se sentó al borde de la cama y le puso una mano sobre la frente a Noel. Kanako se acercó.

-Miyuu, ¡¿es eso cierto?! -dijo Kanako-. Está bien que seas reservada, pero ¡¿por qué no me contaste que te habías puesto de novia con Noel?! Pensé que ya éramos más amigas. Dime, ¿desde cuando?

-Lo... lo siento Kanako. Fue hace unos cuantos días... yo no.. -se interrumpió de golpe. María la miraba de forma muy extraña -¿Qué, qué pasa?

Kanako comenzó a reír, mientras María se ponía una mano en la frente, Sasa suspiraba y Miyuu todavía trataba de entender.

-Te he hecho caer -dijo Kanako, explicando entre risas-. Dije "te has puesto de novia con Noel"!

Miyuu por fin comprendió, y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

--

María había servido unas cuantas tazas de café más. Los cinco se habían sentado en el suelo, mientras María le daba café a Noel. La conversación fue bastante larga. Kanako había podido adivinar muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el gran problema entre Miyuu y Noel, pero se interesó muchísimo por todas las historias de las que se había perdido. Al final, lo habían dejado salir todo. Incluso partes que hacían sonrojarse mucho a Sasa, otras a María, y otras a Miyuu. Noel sólo se reía.

-Y, eso es todo... -terminó María-. Sí, hemos pasado por mucho. Todo culpa de un idiota que no podía dejar a su hermana.

-Lamentamos haberte mentido, Kanako -dijo Miyuu.

-No, está bien, lo comprendo perfectamente. Es sólo... sólo que ahora me siento muy feliz.

-¿Feliz? -preguntó Miyuu.

-Sí, verán... yo siempre consideré que tú, María y Noel eran mis mejores amigas. Espera, amigos, jajaja. Pero siempre me sentí algo dejada de lado. Cómo si hubiera algo que el grupo de ustedes cuatro compartía de lo cual yo nunca podría ser parte. Ahora que lo entiendo, y que ustedes han confiado en mí...

-Kanako... -dijo María-. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y yo... ¡Desde hoy no habrá secretos entre nosotras!

-Así es -dijo Miyuu, poniendo su mano sobre Kanako-. Nunca te consideramos aparte. Más bien, siempre he sentido que tú fuiste la que realmente me ayudó a integrarme con el resto de las chicas, cuando nos convertimos en compañeras.

Sasa miró al techo.

-Normalmente no suelo hacer amistad con chicas -dijo-. Pero tú estás bien.

Kanako le sonrió al grupo. Estos sonrieron de vuelta. Pero se habían olvidado de alguien.

-¡Kanakoooooo! -Noel se había levantado. El café parecía sólo haberlo despertado. Ahora le tocó a Kanako recibir un abrazo-. Amigaa... está bien que ahora tengamos que ser amigos, pero siempre podremos ser amigas, ¿no?

Sasa y María se hicieron a un lado. Llamas salían del puesto de Miyuu.

--

Amanecía sobre la escuela Morinomiya. Noel Minamino se levantó de golpe, con dolor de cabeza. Al hacerlo, se dió cuenta que en realidad todo su cuerpo le dolía. Se dirigió al baño.

-Auuch, ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de anoche?

Se sacó la polera y notó que tenía bastantes moretones.

-¿Acaso me caí de la cama?

Se asomó al espejo. Su boca se abrió de golpe.

-¡¡¿¿Maríaaaa??!!

Su rostro había sido escrito con tinta. ¡Idiota!, ¡Cerdo!, ¡Estúpido! y otros adornaban su rostro. El jabón hizo poco por borrarlos. Al final, se resignó. Cogió el lápiz a tinta. Comenzó a cambiar las os por as.

--


End file.
